La Mecánica del Corazón
by 008Kasumi
Summary: Primero, no toques las agujas de tu corazón. Segundo, domina tu cólera. Tercero y más importante, no te enamores jamás de los jamases. Si no cumples estas normas, la gran aguja del reloj de tu corazón traspasará tu piel, tus huesos se fracturarán y la mecánica del corazón se estropeará de nuevo. UKSpain. Adaptación. Libro original por Mathias Malzieu.
1. El día mas frío del mundo

**ANTES QUE NADA:**

**ESTA HISTORIA ES UNA ADAPTACIÓN DEL LIBRO DE MATHIAS MALZIEU!**

**Y LOS PERSONAJES SON DE HETALIA!**

**NADA ME PERTENECE, NO GANO DINERO CON ESTO! LO HE HECHO POR PURA DIVERSIÓN!**

* * *

**El día mas frío del mundo**

Nieva sobre Edimburgo el 23 de abril de 1874. Un frío gélido azota la ciudad. Los viejos especulan que podría tratarse del día más frío de la historia. Diríase que el sol ha desaparecido para siempre. El viento es cortante; los copos de nieve son más ligeros que el aire.

¡blanco! ¡blanco! ¡blanco! Explosión sorda. No se ve más que eso.

Las casas parecen locomotoras de vapor, sus chimeneas desprenden un humo grisáceo que hace crepitar el cielo de acero. Las pequeñas callejuelas de Edimburgo se metamorfosean. Las fuentes se transforman en jarrones helados que sujetan ramilletes de hielo. El viejo río se ha disfrazado de lago de azúcar glaseado y se extiende hasta el mar. Las olas resuenan como cristales rotos. La escarcha cae cubriendo de lentejuelas a los gatos. Los árboles parecen grandes hadas que visten camisón blanco, estiran sus ramas, bostezan a la luna y observan cómo derrapan los coches de caballos sobre los adoquines. El frío es tan intenso que los pájaros se congelan en pleno vuelo antes de caer estrellados contra el suelo. El sonido que emiten al fallecer es dulce, a pesar de que se trata del ruido de la muerte.

Es el día más frío de la historia. Y hoy es el día de mi nacimiento.

Esta historia tiene lugar en un vieja casa asentada sobre la cima de la montaña más alta de Edimburgo –Arthur's Seat–, colina de origen volcánico engastada en cuarzo azul.

Cuenta la leyenda que fue el lugar elegido por el bueno del rey Arturo para contemplar la victoria de sus huestes y para, finalmente, descansar. El techo de la casa, muy afilado, se eleva hasta alcanzar el cielo. La chimenea, en forma de cuchillo de carnicero, apunta hacia las estrellas y la luna.

Es un lugar inhóspito, apenas habitado por árboles.

El interior de la casa es todo de madera; parece un refugio esculpido dentro de un enorme abeto. Al entrar, uno tiene la sensación de hallarse en una cabaña: hay una gran variedad de vigas rugosas a la vista, pequeñas ventanas recicladas del cementerio de trenes, una mesa baja armada con un solo tocón. También hay un sinfín de almohadas de lana rellenas de hojas que tejen una atmósfera de nido. Este es el ambiente acogedor de la vieja casa donde se asisten un gran número de nacimientos clandestinos.

Aquí vive la extraña doctora Alice, comadrona a la que los habitantes de la ciudad tildan de loca, una mujer de avanzada edad que sin embargo todavía conserva su belleza. El fulgor de sus verdes ojos a pesar de estar oculto detrás de un par de gafas permanece intacto, pero tiene un gesto contraído en la sonrisa.

La doctora Alice trae al mundo a los hijos de las prostitutas, de las mujeres desamparadas, demasiado jóvenes o demasiado descarriladas para dar a luz en el circuito clásico. Además de los partos, a la doctora Alice le encanta remendar a la gente; es la gran especialista en prótesis mecánicas, ojos de vidrio, piernas de madera.

Uno encuentra de todo en su taller.

Estamos a finales del siglo XIX, por lo que no es difícil convertirse en sospechosa de brujería. En la ciudad se rumorea que la doctora Alice mata a los recién nacidos y los transforma en seres a los que esclaviza.

También se comenta que se acuesta con extraños seres que solo ella puede ver para engendrar monstruos. En este lugar mi joven madre está dando a luz, y mientras se esfuerza en parir, observa a través del cristal cómo los pájaros y los copos de nieve se estrellan contra la ventana silenciosamente.

Mi madre es una niña londinense que juega a tener un bebé. Sus pensamientos derivan hacia la melancolía; sabe que no podrá quedarse conmigo. Apenas se atreve a bajar la vista hacia su vientre, que ya está a punto de dar a luz. Cuando mi nacimiento es inminente, sus ojos se cierran sin crisparse. Su piel pálida se confunde con las sábanas y su cuerpo se derrite en la cama.

Mi madre ha estado llorando desde que subió por la colina hasta llegar a esta casa. Sus lágrimas heladas se deslizan hasta tocar el suelo. A medida que avanzaba, se iba formando bajo sus pies una alfombra de lágrimas heladas, lo cual provocaba que resbalara una y otra vez. La cadencia de sus pasos iba en aumento hasta alcanzar un ritmo demasiado rápido. Sus talones se enredaban, sus tobillos vacilaban hasta que finalmente se cayó. En su interior, yo emito un ruido como de hucha rota.

La doctora Alice ha sido la primera persona que he visto al salir del vientre de mi madre. Sus dedos han atrapado mi cráneo redondo, con forma de aceituna, de balón de rugby en miniatura, y luego me he encogido, tranquilo. Mi joven madre prefiere apartar la mirada de mí. Sus párpados se cierran, no quieren obedecer.

«¡Abre los ojos! ¡Mírame!», quiero gritar.

Alice dice que parezco un pájaro blanco de patas grandes. Mi madre responde que prefiere no saber cómo es su bebé, que es precisamente por eso que aparta la mirada.

– ¡No quiero ver nada! ¡No quiero saber nada!

De repente, algo parece preocupar a la doctora. Mientras palpa mi minúsculo torso, su gesto se tuerce y la sonrisa abandona su rostro.

–Tiene el corazón muy duro, creo que está congelado.

–Yo también tengo el corazón helado –dice mi madre.

– ¡Pero su corazón está congelado de verdad!

Entonces me sacude fuertemente y se produce el mismo ruido que uno hace cuando revuelve una caja de herramientas. La doctora Alice se afana ante su mesa de trabajo. Mi madre espera, sentada en la cama. Está temblando y no es por culpa del frío. Parece una rubia muñeca de porcelana que ha huido de una juguetería.

Fuera nieva con auténtica ferocidad. La hiedra plateada trepa hasta esconderse bajo los tejados. Las rosas translúcidas se inclinan hacia las ventanas, sonrojando las avenidas, los gatos se transforman en gárgolas, con las garras afiladas.

En el río, los peces se detienen en seco con una mueca de sorpresa. Todo el mundo está encantado por la mano de un soplador de vidrio que congela la ciudad, expirando un frío que mordisquea las orejas. En escasos segundos, los pocos valientes que salen al exterior se encuentran paralizados, como si un dios cualquiera acabara de tomarles una foto. Los transeúntes, llevados por el impulso de su trote, se deslizan por el hielo a modo de baile. Son figuras hermosas, cada una en su estilo, ángeles retorcidos con bufandas suspendidas en el aire, bailarinas de caja de música en sus compases finales, perdiendo velocidad al ritmo de su ultimísimo suspiro.

Por todas partes, paseantes congelados o en proceso de estarlo se quedan atrapados.

Solo los relojes siguen haciendo batir el corazón de la ciudad como si nada ocurriera.

«Ya me habían advertido que no viniera a Edimburgo, que no subiera a esta casa, a la colina de Arthur's Seat. Me habían dicho bien clarito que esta vieja está loca», piensa mi madre.

La pobre muchacha tiene aspecto de muerta de frío. Si la doctora logra reparar mi corazón, me parece que el de mi madre le va a dar aún más trabajo… Yo, por mi parte, espero desnudo, estirado en el banco que linda con la mesa de trabajo, con el torso oprimido por un gran tornillo. Y me temo lo peor.

Un gato blanco con una curiosa mancha anaranjada en el ojo y espalda, muy viejo con modales de mozo se ha encaramado a la mesa de la cocina. La doctora le ha hecho un par de gafas. Montura verde a juego con sus ojos, qué clase. El gato observa la escena con aire hastiado; solo le falta ojear las páginas de economía de un diario mientras sostiene una taza de té caliente, menudo patán.

La doctora Alice revuelve la estantería donde están los relojes mecánicos; hay una gran variedad de modelos. Unos angulosos y de aspecto severo, otros rechonchos y simpáticos, otros de madera, metálicos, pretenciosos… hay de todo tipo. La doctora apoya su oído en mi pecho, escucha mi corazón defectuoso y mientras, con el otro oído, escucha el tic-tac de los relojes que ha seleccionado. Sus ojos se entornan, no parece satisfecha. La doctora actúa con cuidado, como una de esas viejas lentas que se toman un cuarto de hora para elegir un tomate en el mercado. De repente, su mirada se ilumina.

« ¡Este!», exclama acariciando con la punta de los dedos los engranajes de un viejo reloj de cuco.

El reloj que ha elegido mide alrededor de cuatro centímetros por ocho; es un reloj de madera, excepto el mecanismo, la esfera y las agujas. El acabado es rústico, «sólido», dice la doctora. El cuco, diminuto como la falange de mi dedo meñique, es de color amarillo y de ojos negros. Su pico, siempre abierto, le da apariencia de ave disecada.

–¡Este reloj te ayudará a tener un buen corazón! Y además combinará muy bien con tu cabeza rubia–dice Alice dirigiéndose a mí.

No me gusta demasiado todo este asunto de los pájaros. Pero soy consciente de que la doctora intenta salvarme la vida, así que no voy a ponerme exquisito. La doctora Alice se pone un delantal blanco; esta vez no hay duda de que va a empezar a cocinar. Me siento como un pollito asado al que se hubieran olvidado de matar. Registra un recipiente lleno de herramientas, elige unas gafas de soldador y se cubre la cara con un pañuelo. Ya no la veo sonreír. Se inclina sobre mí y me hace respirar éter.

Mis párpados se cierran, ligeros como persianas que caen en un atardecer de verano. Ya no tengo ganas de gritar. La miro mientras el sueño me vence lentamente.

Alice es una mujer de formas finas; sus ojos verdes adornados con un par de gafas discretas, los pómulos ligeramente arrugados como manzanas, el pecho, en el que uno se perdería en un largo abrazo. Es tan cálido su aspecto y tan acogedor.

Alice corta la piel de mi torso con unas grandes tijeras dentadas. El contacto con sus sierras minúsculas me hace un poco de cosquillas. Desliza el pequeño reloj bajo mi piel y se dispone a conectar sus engranajes con las arterias del corazón. Es una operación delicada, no hay que estropear nada. La doctora utiliza su firme hilo de acero, muy fino, para coserme con una docena de nudos minúsculos. El corazón late de vez en cuando, pero la cantidad de sangre que llega a las arterias es poca.

«Qué blanco es», dice ella en voz baja.

Es la hora de la verdad. La doctora Alice ajusta el reloj a las doce en punto… pero no ocurre nada. El mecanismo no parece lo bastante potente para iniciar las pulsaciones cardíacas. Mi corazón lleva demasiado rato sin latir. La cabeza me da vueltas; me siento como en un sueño extenuante. La doctora toca ligeramente los engranajes para provocar una reacción y que así, de una vez por todas, comience el movimiento. «Tic-tac», hace el reloj. «Bo-bum», responde el corazón, y las arterias se colorean de rojo. Poco a poco, el tic-tac se acelera, el bo-bum también.

Tic-tac. Bo-bum. Tic-tac. Bo-bum.

Mi corazón late a una velocidad casi normal. La doctora Alice aparta suavemente sus dedos del engranaje. El reloj se ralentiza. Y ella agita de nuevo la máquina para reactivar el mecanismo; pero en cuanto aparta los dedos, el ritmo del corazón se debilita. Diríase que Alice acaricia una bomba preguntándose cuándo explotará.

Tic-tac. Bo-bum. Tic-tac. Bo-bum.

Las primeras señales luminosas del amanecer rebotan contra la nieve y vienen a hilvanarse entre las cortinas. La doctora Alice está agotada. Yo me he dormido; aunque tal vez esté muerto ya que mi corazón ha estado parado demasiado tiempo.

De repente, el canto del cuco en mi pecho resuena tan fuerte que me hace toser. Con los ojos muy abiertos descubro a Alice con los brazos en alto, como si acabara de marcar un penalti en la final de la copa de fútbol mundial.

Enseguida se dispone a recoserme el pecho con aires de gran modista; se disimula muy bien que soy un tullido, más bien parece que mi piel envejeció, se arrugó a lo Charles Bronson. La esfera del reloj, de mi nuevo corazón, queda protegida por una tirita enorme.

Y para seguir con vida, cada mañana tendré que darle cuerda a mi corazón. A falta de lo cual, podría dormirme para siempre.

Mi madre dice que parezco un gran copo de nieve con prominentes cejas y agujas que lo atraviesan, a lo que Alice responde que ese es un buen método para encontrarme en caso de extravío en una tormenta de nieve.

Ya es mediodía. La doctora acompaña amablemente a mi madre hasta la puerta. Mi joven madre avanza muy despacio, le tiembla la comisura de sus labios. Se aleja con su paso de vieja dama melancólica y cuerpo de adolescente.

Al mezclarse con la bruma, mi madre se convierte en un fantasma de porcelana mientras viaja de regreso a Londres. Desde aquel día extraño y maravilloso, no la he vuelto a ver.

* * *

**Bueno, ahora si con mas calma y después de aclarar unas cuantas cosas antes de que leyeran nada hablo...**

**Hola de nuevo(?) esta adaptacón se me ocurrió después de terminar de leer la novela original :3**

**Que por cierto recomiendo altamente~ Léanla antes de que salga la película *-* (si, saldrá una, pero aún falta tiempo para eso ;A;).**

**A este capítulo no le he cambiado mucho, pues no han habido diálogos importantes, pero más adelante agregaré o quitaré mas cosas para que los personajes no salgan mas OOC de lo que ya salen.**

**Me ha costado un poco escoger los personajes, y bueno, si hay alguna duda de quien es la doctora (aunque lo dudo, el nombre es algo obvio(?)) es Nyo! Inglaterra, lo sé, es un poco extraño pero realmente no encontré algún otro personaje para poner :c**

**En cuanto a la mamá de Arthur... Ahí lo dejaré a la imaginación de ustedes, ya que no supe a quién poner. -fail-**

**Me he tomado mi tiempo para subir esta cosa e_e así que no se preocupen mucho por las actualizaciones(Ya tengo varios caps listos), trataré de subir un capítulo cada fin de semana.**


	2. Gafas

**HISTORIA ORIGINAL: MATHIAS MALZIEU.**

**PERSONAJES: HETALIA.**

**Nada me pertenece blah blah**

* * *

**Gafas**

La doctora Alice recibe visitas a diario. Tiene muchos pacientes sin recursos económicos que cuando sufren dolencias, fracturas o malestares varios llaman a su puerta. La doctora Alice es generosa y le gusta ayudar a la gente curando sus corazones; ya se trate de ajustar un mecanismo o de sanarlo con charla y cariño, lo que más satisface a la doctora es arreglar corazones dañados.

Desde el día de mi nacimiento me siento normal con mi reloj en el corazón, sobre todo después de escuchar cómo un paciente se quejaba de la herrumbre de su columna vertebral.

-¡Es metálica! ¡Es lógico que emita sonidos así! -argumenta la doctora.

-¡Sí, pero rechina en cuanto levanto un brazo! -Lloriquea el paciente.

-Ya le he prescrito un paraguas. Es difícil de encontrar en las farmacias, ya lo sé. Por esta vez, le prestaré el mío, pero procure conseguir uno antes de nuestra próxima visita.

En casa de la doctora también estoy acostumbrado a ver un desfile de jóvenes parejas bien vestidas que remontan la colina para adoptar a los hijos que no han logrado tener.

El asunto se desarrolla como quien visita un piso que piensa comprar. Alice presenta a los niños, haciendo publicidad de sus méritos: un niño que no llora jamás, que come equilibradamente, que es muy limpio. . .

Espero mi turno, sentado en un sofá. Soy el modelo más pequeño, un niño portátil con prominentes cejas que incluso podrían meter en una caja de zapatos. Cuando los futuros padres adoptivos se fijan en mí, la escena que viene a continuación es siempre la misma: sonrisas más o menos forzadas, miradas compasivas y después uno de los futuros padres pregunta:

« ¿De dónde viene ese tictac que se oye?».

Entonces la doctora me sienta sobre sus rodillas, me desabrocha el vestido y descubre mi vendaje. Algunos gritan, otros se reprimen pero hacen una ligera mueca y dicen:

-¡Oh, Dios mío! ¿Qué es esa cosa?

-Esta «cosa», como usted la llama, es un reloj que le permite al corazón de este niño latir con normalidad, le da vida -responde ella con sequedad.

Las parejitas no pueden ocultar el disgusto y se dirigen a la habitación de al lado para murmurar, pero el veredicto no cambia jamás:

-No, gracias. ¿Podemos ver otros niños?

-Sí, síganme, tengo dos gemelos italianos que podrían ser de su agrado.-propone ella casi con regocijo.

Al principio no me daba cuenta de lo que ocurría, era demasiado pequeño, pero a medida que fui creciendo empezó a resultarme denigrante mi condición de ser el único niño que nadie quería adoptar, convirtiéndome en el perro más viejo de la perrera. Me pregunto por qué un simple reloj y un par de cejas grandes pueden repeler de ese modo a la gente. ¡A-Al fin y al cabo, no es como si fueran tan malos atributos!... ¿Verdad?

Hoy, tras haber sido rechazado en adopción por enésima vez, el viejo Magnus se ha acercado a mí. Magnus es un paciente habitual de la doctora, un viejo oficial de policía que se ha convertido en un pobre mendigo borracho.

Lo tiene todo arrugado, desde la gabardina hasta los párpados, su cabello castaño es un poco rizado y tiene un par de curiosos rulos que sobresalen. Es bastante grande. Y lo sería aún más si anduviera derecho. Normalmente no habla conmigo, y a mí me gusta el modo que tenemos de no hablarnos. Hay algo tranquilizador en su modo de cruzar la cocina a paso lento, con una cálida sonrisa mientras gesticula con la mano.

Alice continúa ocupada en la otra habitación, está hablando con la pareja que busca adoptar un niño.

Entonces es cuando veo que Magnus me observa y se inclina hacia mí. Su columna vertebral chirría como una vieja puerta metálica. Finalmente dice:

-¡No te preocupes, pequeño! En la vida todo viene y va, ya se sabe. Uno siempre sale adelante, aunque le cueste su tiempo. Yo perdí el empleo pocas semanas antes del día más frío de la historia, y poco después mi mujer me puso de patitas en la calle. Y pensar que había aceptado volver a la policía por ella. Yo, que soñaba con llegar a ser músico, tuve que desistir a mis aspiraciones artísticas porque no llegábamos a fin de mes. Y sirvió de muy poco.

-Y qué sucedió para que la policía te echara? –Pregunté curioso.

-Verás, resulta que el hábito no hace al monje.

Como policía pasaba más horas delante de mi banjo que de la máquina de escribir de la comisaría, entonaba las declaraciones... Y además bebía un poco de vino, el justo y necesario para obtener un hermoso timbre de voz... Pero esa gente aburrida no entiende nada de música, ¿sabes? Al final me pidieron que me marchara. Y vaya, tuve la mala idea de contarle el porqué a mi mujer. El resto ya lo conoces... Entonces gasté el poco dinero que me quedaba bebiendo. Fue lo que me salvó la vida, ya lo sabes.

Me encanta el modo que tiene de decir «ya lo sabes».

Adopta un tono muy solemne para contarme que el alcohol le ha «salvado la vida».

-Aquel famoso veintitrés de abril de mil ochocientos setenta y cuatro, el frío me quebró la columna vertebral: tan solo el calor del alcohol que ingiero desde esos sombríos acontecimientos impidió que me congelara del todo. Soy el único mendigo que se salvó, el resto de mis compañeros murieron de frío.

Se quita la vieja capa roja que lleva por todos lados y me pide que le mire la espalda. Me incomoda un poco, pero no me siento capaz de negarme.

-Para reparar la parte rota, la doctora Alice me injertó un pedazo de columna vertebral musical a la que ella misma afinó los huesos. Si me doy en la espalda con un martillo puedo tocar música. Suena muy bien, pero, por otro lado, ando como un cangrejo. Anda, toca algo si quieres -me dice alargándome su pequeño martillo.

-¡No sé tocar nada!

-Espera, espera, vamos a cantar un poco, ya verás qué bien suena.

Y se pone a cantar «Oh When the Saints» acompañándose con su osófono. Su voz reconforta como un cálido y esplendoroso fuego de chimenea en una noche de invierno.

Mientras se marcha, abre una alforja repleta de huevos de gallina. Los miré con curiosidad y me atreví a preguntar con timidez-¿Por qué cargas con todos esos huevos?

-Porque están llenos de recuerdos... Mi mujer los cocinaba de maravilla. Me basta cocer uno para tener la impresión de que vuelvo a estar con ella.

-¿Y los cocinas igual de bien?

-No, me salen cosas infames, pero eso me permite reavivar los recuerdos con mayor facilidad. Coge uno si quieres.

Negué con la cabeza.-No quiero que te falte ningún recuerdo.

-No te preocupes por mí, tengo demasiados. Tú todavía no lo sabes, pero algún día te alegrará mucho abrir el zurrón y encontrar un recuerdo de tu infancia.

Mientras tanto, lo que sí sé es que tan pronto como resonaron los acordes menores de

«Oh When the Saints», las brumas de mis preocupaciones se disiparon durante varias horas.

A partir de mi séptimo cumpleaños, la doctora dejó de mostrarme a sus clientes. Pocas cosas han sucedido desde entonces, pero lo cierto es que vivo lleno de incertidumbre, cada día me hago más preguntas, y siento que necesito obtener algunas respuestas.

Ha crecido en mí el deseo de descubrir la ciudad, lo que hay en la parte baja de la colina, y ese deseo se está convirtiendo en una obsesión. Desde aquí percibo su rugido misterioso en cuanto me subo al tejado de la casa, a solas con la noche. La luz de la luna envuelve las calles del corazón de la ciudad con una aureola azucarada que sueño con mordisquear.

Alice, consciente de mi curiosidad, no deja de repetirme que muy pronto llegará el día de enfrentarme a la vida en la ciudad y a sus habitantes.

-No es bueno que te entusiasmes tanto, Arthur, cada latido de tu corazón es un pequeño milagro, ya lo sabes. El arreglo es frágil y debes ser cuidadoso. El sistema debería mejorar con tu crecimiento, pero tendrás que ser paciente.

-¿Cuántas vueltas de la aguja de las horas va a llevar?

-Unas cuantas... unas cuantas. Quisiera que tu corazón se fortalezca un poco más antes de soltarlo a la calle.

Debo reconocerlo, mi corazón me causa algunas preocupaciones. Es la parte más sensible de mí cuerpo.

No soporto que nadie lo toque salvo Alice. Es ella quien, con la ayuda de una pequeña llave, me da cuerda todas las mañanas. Si cojo frío, los ataques de tos me provocan dolor por culpa de los engranajes, que se retuercen como si fueran a atravesarme la piel. Detesto el ruido de vajilla rota que hace todo eso.

Pero mi mayor preocupación es el desajuste horario.

Cuando llega la noche, ese tictac resuena por todo mi cuerpo y me impide conciliar el sueño, lo que provoca que esté muerto de cansancio a media tarde o eufórico en plena noche. Sin embargo, no soy ni un hámster ni un vampiro, solo un insomne. A modo de revancha, como sucede a menudo con la gente que padecemos alguna enfermedad, tengo derecho a alguna contrapartida agradable. Para calmar mí insomnio, Alice viene a mi habitación y me recita nanas encantadas, mientras sujeta una taza de té caliente. A veces se queda en mi habitación hasta el amanecer mientras me acaricia los engranajes con la punta de sus es muy dulce. «Love is dangerous for your tiny heart», repite de forma hipnótica.

Diríase que recita las formulas de alguno de sus viejos libros de hechizos para que concilie el sueño. Me encanta escuchar como resuena su voz bajo el cielo estrellado. Sin embargo, hay veces en que el susurro «Love is dangerous for your tiny heart» me resulta inquietante y me gustaría escuchar otra cosa.

Llegó el momento: el día en que cumplo once años, la doctora Alice acepta por fin llevarme a la ciudad.

Hace mucho tiempo que se lo pido... y, sin embargo, no puedo evitar que me asalte la duda. Estoy nervioso y retraso la partida hasta el último momento, ordeno mis cosas, me pongo una capa verde y voy de una habitación a otra.

Acompaño a la doctora hasta el sótano, donde me fijo por primera vez en una estantería llena de tarros. Algunos llevan la etiqueta «lágrimas 1850-1857», otros están llenos de «manzanas del jardín».

-¿De quién son todas esas lágrimas? -le pregunto.

-Son mías. Cuando lloro, recojo mis lágrimas en un frasco y las almaceno en este sótano para hacer cócteles.

-Pero ¿cómo es posible que produzcas tantas?

-En mi juventud, un embrión se equivocó de dirección al querer encontrar mi vientre.

Encalló en una de las trompas, provocando una hemorragia interna. Aquel día me convertí en una mujer estéril. Me alegra y me satisface ayudar a dar a luz a otras mujeres, pero he llorado mucho por ello. De todos modos, estoy mucho mejor desde que llegaste tú...

Me avergüenza haberle hecho la pregunta.

-Fue un día triste, un día en que no dejaba de llorar hasta que me di cuenta de que me reconfortaba beberme mis propias lágrimas. Poco después descubrí que sabían mejor si las mezclaba con un poco de licor de manzana. Pero no hay que beber nunca cuando uno está en estado normal, en ese caso ya no se logra estar contento sin beber y se forma un círculo vicioso y uno ya no para de llorar para poder beberse las lágrimas.

-Te pasas el tiempo curando a la gente, pero ahogas tus heridas en el alcohol de tus propias lágrimas. ¿Por qué?

-No te preocupes por eso, me parece que hoy tenemos que bajar a la ciudad, hay un cumpleaños que festejar, ¿verdad? -dice ella esforzándose en sonreír.

La historia de las lágrimas de Alice me ha afectado mucho, y mientras descendemos por la colina estoy tan distraído pensando en ello que apenas soy consciente de que hoy es el día en que conoceré la ciudad. Sin embargo, en cuanto Edimburgo aparece ante mi vista, mis sueños y mi excitación me asaltan de nuevo.

¡Me siento como Cristóbal Colón cuando descubrió América! El laberinto enrevesado de calles me atrae como un imán. Las casas se apoyan unas sobre otras, apuntando hacia el cielo y estrechándolo. ¡Corro por las calles empinadas! Diríase que un simple soplido podría derribar la ciudad entera como quien derrumba un juego de dominó dispuesto en una larga fila. ¡Corro! ¡Los árboles se han quedado plantados en lo alto de la colina, pero la ciudad está llena de gente que emerge por todas partes! ¡Las mujeres visten hermosos trajes de colores llamativos, visten sombreros con forma de amapola y vestidos floreados! Hay muchas mujeres asomadas en los balcones y observan el colorido y vívido mercado de la plaza Saint Salisbury.

Dejo que la ciudad me engulla, hay un ruido de cascos que repiquetean contra el asfalto, y el murmullo de las voces que se entremezclan me cautiva. De repente se oye sonar la campaña de la iglesia, emitiendo un sonido que me recuerda al ruido de mi corazón, aunque este es un sonido alto y sin complejos.

Alice y yo atravesamos la plaza y giramos por un pequeño callejón. Se oye una música melancólica y algo maliciosa. Esa melodía me emociona, me produce sensaciones contradictorias, como cuando llueve y luce sol al mismo tiempo.

-Es un organillo hermoso, ¿verdad? -dice Alice-. Este instrumento funciona más o menos del mismo modo que tu corazón, sin duda por eso te gusta tanto. Es un instrumento mecánico que transmite muchas emociones desde su interior.

En ese momento, llega hasta nosotros el sonido más encantador que pueda existir y, para mi sorpresa, la cosa no termina ahí. Un muchacho mas o menos de mi estatura se adelanta y se pone a cantar.

El sonido de su voz me cautiva, no puedo dejar de escucharla.

–_He perdido mis gafas, en realidad no me las quise poner, hacen que mi cara parezca ridícula, una cara de gallardete... con gafas._

Su castaño y corto cabello ligeramente alborotado enmarca su rostro. Su nariz, perfectamente delineada, es tan delicada a pesar de ser de un hombre. Baila como nunca había visto a nadie hacerlo, me sorprende su habilidad, se mueve de una forma tan grácil que da la impresión que bailar es la cosa más fácil del mundo.

Sus ojos, verdes como los míos, son inmensos, uno puede perderse mientras escruta su interior. Y en ellos se lee una determinación feroz. Alza la cabeza con porte altivo, como un bailarín de flamenco en miniatura.

-_No me importa ver borroso cuando canto y cuando beso, prefiero tener los ojos cerrados._

Me invade una sensación de euforia. La presencia de este muchacho me produce un carrusel de emociones como si fuera montado en un tiovivo. Un tiovivo que me da miedo a la vez que me atrae. El olor a algodón de azúcar y polvo me seca la garganta.

De repente, me pongo a cantar como si protagonizara un musical, la letra se me viene a la mente espontáneamente, no puedo evitarlo. La doctora me mira con aire reprobatorio, como cuando me dice: saca-ahora-mismo-tus-manos-de-mi-cocina-antes-de-que-la-hagas-estallar.

-_Oh, mi pequeño incendio, permítame mordisquear su ropa, desmenuzarla a buenas dentelladas, escupirlas como un confeti para besarla bajo una lluvia... ¿He oído bien?_

_¿«Confetti»? -_El joven voltea hacia mi confundido, pero puedo notar curiosidad en su mirada.

La mirada de Alice es rotunda.

El joven continua cantando sin dejar de verme, como esperando a que yo cantara junto con el. Me acerco.

-_Yo lo guiaré hasta el exterior de su cabeza, yo seré su par de gafas y usted mi cerilla._

- _Tengo que confesarle algo, lo escucho, pero no lograría reconocerle jamás aunque estuviera sentado entre un par de viejecitos…_

-_Nos frotaremos el uno contra el otro hasta chamuscamos el esqueleto, y cuando el reloj de mi corazón dé las doce en punto, arderemos, sin necesidad de abrir los ojos._

-_Lo sé, soy una mente ardiente, pero cuando la música se detiene, me cuesta abrir los ojos, me enciendo como una cerilla y mis párpados queman con mil fuegos hasta romper mis gafas, sin pensar siquiera en abrir los ojos._

En el momento en que nuestras voces se funden en un solo canto, su pie se atasca entre dos adoquines sobresalientes, trastabilla como una peonza al final de su carrera y cae sobre la calzada congelada. Es una caída cómica pero violenta, y el joven se ha lastimado. La sangre resbala sobre su traje blanco de manga larga y sus entallados pantalones negros.

Incluso hecho polvo sobre el adoquinado, el muchacho me resulta interesante. Con dificultad se pone unas gafas con las varillas torcidas, y tantea el suelo como si fuese un sonámbulo. Su madre lo coge de la mano, con más firmeza de la que usan los padres habitualmente, digamos que la retiene de la mano.

Intento decirle algo, pero las palabras permanecen mudas en mi garganta. Me pregunto cómo unos ojos tan grandes y bellos pueden funcionar mal, hasta el punto de que el muchacho se caiga y tropiece con todo.

La doctora Alice y la madre del joven intercambian unas palabras, como si fueran las dueñas de un par de perros que acabaran de pelearse.

Mi corazón sigue acelerado, me cuesta retomar el aliento. Tengo la impresión de que el reloj se hincha y va a salir expulsado por mi garganta. ¿Qué tiene este muchacho que me provoca estos sentimientos? ¿Está hecho de chocolate? Pero ¿qué me ocurre?

Intento mirarlo a los ojos pero no puedo dejar de admirar su hermosa boca. No sospechaba que uno pudiera pasarse tanto tiempo observando una boca.

De repente, el cucú de mi corazón empieza a sonar muy fuerte, mucho más fuerte que cuando sufro una crisis. Siento que mis engranajes giran a toda velocidad, como si me ahogara. El carillón me revienta los tímpanos, me tapo los oídos pero el tictac resuena en el interior, haciéndose insoportable. Las agujas me rebanarán el cuello. La doctora Alice intenta calmarme con gestos discretos, como si intentara atrapar a un pobre canario asustado en su jaula. Tengo un calor asfixiante.

Me hubiera gustado parecer un águila real o una gaviota majestuosa, pero en lugar de eso, aparezco como un pobre canario perturbado y confundido por sus propios sobresaltos. Espero que el pequeño cantante no me haya visto. Mi tictac resuena seco, mis ojos se abren, y mi nariz se alza al cielo. La doctora Alice me sujeta por el cuello de mi camisa, después me agarra del brazo y mis talones se despegan ligeramente del suelo.

-¡Volvemos a casa de inmediato! ¡Asustas a todo el mundo! ¡A todo el mundo!

Parece furiosa e inquieta a la vez. Me siento avergonzado. Al mismo tiempo rememoro las imágenes del joven muchacho que canta sin gafas y mira el sol de frente. Y entonces ocurre: me enamoro. En el interior de mi reloj es el día más caluroso de la historia.

Después de un cuarto de hora de ajustes a mi corazón y un buen té caliente con scones y marmite, recupero mi estado normal.

La doctora Alice tiene un gesto cansado, como cuando después de horas y horas cantando no consigue que me duerma, aunque está vez tiene un aire más concienzudo.

-Recuerda que tu corazón no es más que una prótesis, es infinitamente más frágil que un corazón normal, y me temo que siempre va a ser así. Los mecanismos de tu reloj no filtran las emociones como lo harían los tejidos de un corazón normal. Es absolutamente necesario que seas prudente. Lo que ha ocurrido en la ciudad cuando has visto a ese pequeño cantante confirma lo que me temía: el amor es demasiado peligroso para ti.

-Me encanta ver como baila…

-¡No digas eso!

-Su rostro es hermoso, con esa sonrisa resplandeciente y cálida…

-No te das cuenta, te lo tomas como si no tuviera importancia. Pero lo que haces es jugar con fuego, un juego peligroso, sobre todo si se tiene un corazón de madera. Te duelen los engranajes cuando toses, ¿verdad?

La observo confundido y luego asiento. -Sí.

-Pues bien, ese es un sufrimiento insignificante si lo comparas con el que puede originar el amor. Todo el placer y la alegría que el amor provoca puedes pagarlo un día con muchos sufrimientos. Y cuanto más intensamente ames, más intenso será el dolor futuro. Conocerás la angustia de los celos, de la incomprensión, la sensación de rechazo y de injusticia. Sentirás el frío hasta en tus huesos, y tu sangre formará cubitos de hielo que notarás correr bajo tu piel. La mecánica de tu corazón explotará. Yo misma te instalé este reloj, conozco perfectamente los límites de su funcionamiento. Como mucho, es posible que resista la intensidad del placer, pero no es lo bastante sólido para aguantar los pesares del amor.

Alice sonríe tristemente, con el rictus que siempre la acompaña, pero en esta ocasión no hay ni rastro de cólera.

* * *

**Segundo cap y ya ha aparecido nuestro viejo abuelo Roma y el pequeño cantante español~**

**uwu en este cap si cambie unas cuantas cosas, era necesario para que la historia tuviera congruencia. e_é**

**Sé que los pensamientos de Arthur no son los de un niño de 11 años (y originalmente tiene 10), quería aumentarle la edad pero tampoco quería pone a Alice como una loca que lo dejó encerrado 15 años en la casa. e0e**

**En fin~ Hoy los he consentido, 2 caps en un día, pero el tercero lo tendrán hasta el fin de semana próximo. uvú**

**AH! Y si a alguien le interesa, esta historia también tiene canciones (como podrán notar en este capítulo especialmente) Por el grupo francés Dionysos. Las canciones de este cap las pueden encontrar en youtube... Son:**

**When the Saints Go Marchin'In - [Es la que canta el viejo Roma con Arthur]**

**La berceuse hip hop du docteur Madeleine_ -_[La canción de ''cuna'' de Alice]**

**Flamme A Lunettes - [Es la canción que Antonio cantaba cuando Arthur lo conoció]**

**También en el capítulo anterior hubo una canción pero olvidé ponerla, como sea es:**

**Le Jour Le Plus Froid Du Monde - [Es... Algo así como el resumen del primer capítulo]**

**Los reviews me gustan(?)**

**Nos vemos el próximo fin de semana~**


	3. Cunnilingus

**HISTORIA: MATHIAZ MALZIEU.**

**PERSONAJES: HETALIA.**

**NADA ME PERTENECE.**

* * *

**Cunnilingus ¡Amor Mío!**

El misterio que envuelve al joven cantante me mantiene agitado, inquieto. Conservo y repaso una colección de imágenes mentales: sus ojos, sus hoyuelos, su nariz perfecta y la ondulación de sus cabellos. Conservo y mimo su recuerdo como uno cuidaría una flor delicada. Y con estos recuerdos se llenan mis días.

Solo pienso en una cosa: reencontrarlo. Disfrutar de nuevo de aquella sensación extraordinaria y hacerlo lo antes posible. ¿Me arriesgo a sacar cu-cús por la nariz? ¿Tendrán que repararme a menudo el corazón? ¿Y qué? Este viejo trasto me lo reparan desde que nací. ¿Corro peligro de muerte? Tal vez, pero siento que mi vida peligra si no vuelvo a verlo y, a mi edad, eso me parece aún más grave.

Ahora comprendo mejor por qué la doctora ponía tanto empeño en retrasar mi encuentro con el mundo exterior. Antes de conocer el sabor de las fresas con azúcar, uno no las pide todos los días.

Algunas noches el joven cantante me visita en mis sueños. En el de hoy, mide dos centímetros, entra por el agujero de la cerradura de mi corazón y se sienta a horcajadas sobre la aguja de mis horas. Me mira con los ojos llenos de curiosidad y picardía. Hasta dormido me impresiona. Luego empieza a lamerme suavemente la aguja de los minutos. Me siento agitado, de repente un mecanismo se pone en marcha, no estoy seguro de que se trate tan solo de mi corazón...

¡CLIC, CLOC, DONG! ¡CLIC, CLOC, DING! Maldito cu-cú.

"_Love is dangerous for your tiny heart even in your dreams, so please dream softly_", me susurra Alice. - Ahora duerme…

¡Como si fuera fácil con semejante corazón!

A la mañana siguiente me despierta el ruido molesto de unos martillazos. De pie sobre una silla, Alice clava un clavo encima de mi cama. Parece muy decidida, y sujeta un pedazo de pizarra entre los dientes. El ruido me resulta espantosamente desagradable, como si el clavo se hundiera directamente en mi cráneo. Luego cuelga la pizarra, sobre la que se encuentra este siniestro escrito:

_Primero, no toques las agujas de tu corazón. Segundo, domina tu cólera. Tercero y mas importante, no te enamores jamás de los jamases. Si no cumples estas normas las agujas del reloj de tu corazón traspasará tu piel, tus huesos se fracturarán y la mecánica del corazón se estropeará de nuevo. _

El mensaje de la pizarra me aterroriza, aunque no tengo necesidad de leerlo pues ya me lo sé de memoria. Sopla un viento de amenaza entre mis engranajes.

Por frágil que sea mi reloj, el cantante se ha instalado cómodamente en él. Ha dejado sus pesadas maletas cargadas de yunques en cada rincón; sin embargo, jamás me había sentido tan ligero como desde que lo conocí.

Debo hallar un medio de reencontrarlo cueste lo que cueste, quiero saber cómo se llama, cuándo podré verlo de nuevo… Y lo único que sé hasta ahora es que canta como los pájaros y su vista no es muy buena. Nada más.

Aprovecho cualquier ocasión para informarme. Pregunto a las parejas de jóvenes que vienen a casa para adoptar a un bebé, pero nadie parece saber nada. También pruebo suerte con el viejo Magnus, que me dice: "Sí, lo escuché cantar en la ciudad, pero hace bastante tiempo que no lo he visto". Quizá las muchachas estén más dispuestas a ayudarme.

Isabel y Andiara son dos medias-hermanas prostitutas que nos han visitado en más de una ocasión con sus vientres hinchados. Cuando les pregunto por el joven, me responden: "No, no, no sabemos nada, no sabemos nada… no sabemos nada, ¿eh, Andiara? No sabemos nada de nada... ¿Nosotras...?", y entonces presiento que voy por el buen camino.

Isabel y Andiara tienen aspecto de niñas viejas. Imagino que, al fin y al cabo, eso es lo que son, un par de niñas de treinta años disfrazadas con ajustados trajes de piel falsa de leopardo. Desprenden un inconfundible aroma de hierbas provenzales, un perfume de cigarro natural que las acompaña incluso cuando no fuman. Esos cigarrillos les proporcionan una aureola brumosa y da la sensación que les cosquilleen el cerebro, pues siempre les provocan risas, siempre me he preguntado porqué huele diferente al tabaco que Alice suele fumar cuando cree que nadie le ve.

Su juego favorito consiste en enseñarme palabras nuevas.

Jamás me revelan su significado, pero ponen todo su empeño en que las pronuncie perfectamente. Entre todas las palabras maravillosas que me enseñan, mi preferida siempre será "cunnilingus". Me lo imagino como un héroe de la Roma antigua, Cunnilingus.

Hay que repetirlo varias veces, Cu-ni-lin-gus, Cunnilingus, Cunnilingus.

¡Qué maravillosa palabra!

Isabel y Andiara no se presentan nunca con las manos vacías, siempre traen un ramo de flores robado en el cementerio o la levita de algún cliente muerto durante el coito. Para mi cumpleaños me regalaron un hámster, aunque más bien parecía un conejo miniatura de un color algo extraño, entre verde menta y azul. Le puse Cunnilingus. "¡Cunnilingus, _meu amor_!", canturrea siempre Andiara mientras repiquetea en los barrotes de su jaula con las uñas pintadas.

Andiara es una gran rosa portuguesa marchita con mirada de arco iris, cuya pupila izquierda, un cuarzo instalado por Madeleine para remplazarle un ojo que le destrozó un mal pagador, cambia de color según el tiempo. Alice pudo reparar su vista, pero siempre quedó una cicatriz que empieza en su frente, pasa por los párpados y termina a la mitad de la mejilla. Es muy tranquila la mayoría del tiempo aunque suele hablar muy rápido, y a veces se le escapan palabras en portugués que no siempre llego a entender.

Cuando le pregunto acerca de la pequeña cantante, me dice: "¡Não! ¡Jamás he oído hablar de ella!". Al pronunciar esta frase, su elocución es aún más rápida que de costumbre.

Presiento que la consumen las ganas de revelarme algún secreto. Aprovecho para hacerle unas cuantas preguntas generales sobre el amor, en voz baja, pues no quiero que Alice sepa nada de este asunto.

-Verás, trabajo en el amor desde hace mucho tiempo. _Não_ es que haya recibido mucho, pero el simple hecho de darlo generalmente me hace feliz. _Não_ soy una buena profesional. En cuanto un cliente te vuelve regular, me enamoro y entonces ya no acepto su dinero. Entonces sigue un período en el que viene todos los días a verme, a menudo con regalos. Pero al final termina desapareciendo. Ya sé que no debería enojarme, pero _não_ puedo evitarlo. Siempre se produce un momento patético pero agradable en el que pienso que mis sueños pueden hacerse realidad. En ese momento creo en lo _impossível._

-¿Lo imposible?

Ella asiente. –_Não_ es fácil vivir con un _coração_ de melón cuando se tiene _meu_ trabajo, ¿entiendes?

-Creo que sí lo entiendo.

Y luego está Isabel, castaña, unos años menor que Andiara, con sus gestos son armoniosos y su sonrisa reluciente, camina sobre tacones afiladísimos. Su pierna derecha se congeló parcialmente el día mas frío de la historia. Alice se la remplazó por una prótesis caoba con un portaligas pirograbado.

Me recuerda un poco al joven cantante, pues tiene el mismo acento de español y la misma espontaneidad.

-¿Tú no conocerás a un joven cantante que tiene problemas de vista y se ha aparecido por el pueblo últimamente?-le pregunto

Ella pone cara de no entender y cambia de tema pareciendo un poco nerviosa. Imagino que Alice le ha hecho prometer que no revelaría nada sobre la pequeña cantante.

Pero si hay algo que ambas hermanas tienen en común, es el hecho de que no pueden guardar un secreto bajo presión.

Un buen día, sin poder soportar más mi insistencia, me responde:

-_No sé nada del pequeño andaluz_! –Al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho se lleva las manos a la boca, con expresión alarmada.

-¿Qué significa "andaluz"?- Sonreí con malicia, por fin una buena pista.

-No he dicho nada, no he dicho nada, mejor pregúntaselo a Andiara!

-_But_ Andiara no sabe nada… -Para llamar su atención, para conmoverla, pruebo con el truco del chico triste, cabizbajo, de ojos entornados, sé lo débil que es contra esto.

-Por lo que veo, has aprendido rápido algunos rudimentos de la seducción eh, _crío_? -dice Isabel dándose por vencida al fin. -¿No se lo dirás a nadie, verdad?

-¡No, claro que no! –Por fin! Tendré información del pequeño ''Andaluz'' después de tanta persistencia…

Ella empieza a susurrar, sus palabras son apenas audibles:

-Tu joven cantante viene de Granada, Andalucía, un lugar que está muy lejos de aquí. Hace mucho tiempo que no lo escucho cantar en la ciudad. Tal vez haya vuelto a Granada, a casa de sus abuelos…

-A menos que esté en la _escola_ -añade Andiara en un tono estridente.

-¡Thank you!

-Chist. . . ¡_Cállate_! -añade Isabel en español, pues siempre habla en su lengua natal cuando se altera.

Mi sangre hierve, me desborda una oleada de pura alegría. Mi sueño se hincha como una tarta en el horno; creo que ya está listo para sacarlo fuera. Mañana mismo bajaré la colina que lleva hasta la ciudad y buscaré esa escuela.

Pero antes tengo que convencer a Alice.

-¿A la escuela? ¡Pero te vas a aburrir! Tendrás que leer libros que no te gustarán porque ahí no hay de magia; aquí, en cambio, eliges lo que quieres… Te obligarán a quedarte sentado largas horas sin moverte, y te prohibirán hablar, hacer ruido. Hasta para soñar tendrás que esperar al recreo. Te conozco, lo odiarás.

-Sí, puede ser, pero tengo curiosidad por saber que se aprende en la escuela.

-¿Estudiar?

-Sí, eso es. Quiero estudiar. Aquí, solo, no puedo.

En ese momento se produce una concurrencia de malas intenciones ocultas: la doctora Alice intenta retenerme y yo engañarla. Me provoca risa y cólera al mismo tiempo.

-Creo que lo mejor es que empieces a repasar lo que tienes escrito en tu pizarra, me parece que lo olvidas un poco deprisa. Y, sinceramente, temo que pueda sucederte algo malo en la ciudad.

-Pero todos los niños van a la escuela. Cuando tú estás trabajando. Me siento muy solo aquí, en lo alto de la colina. Me gustaría estar con gente de mi edad y poder descubrir el mundo, vivir aventuras…

-Descubrir el mundo en la escuela…-dice Alice suspirando-. De acuerdo. Si quieres ir a la escuela, no te lo voy a impedir -termina diciendo, con una expresión triste.

Hago lo posible para contener mi alegría. No sería conveniente que me pusiera a bailar con los brazos en alto.

Por fin llega el día esperado. Visto un traje negro con el que tengo aspecto de adulto, aunque solo tengo doce años. Alice me ha aconsejado que no me quite nunca la chaqueta, ni siquiera en la clase, para que nadie descubra mi reloj.

Antes de partir, he puesto en mi cartera unos cuantos pares de gafas, todos ellos sustraídos del taller de Alice. Ocupan más espacio que los cuadernos. He instalado a Cunnilingus en el bolsillo izquierdo de mi camisa, justo por encina del reloj. De vez en cuando asoma la cabeza alzando las orejas con expresión de conejo-hámster satisfecho.

-¡Procura que no muerda a nadie! -bromea Andiara e Isabel mientras bajamos la colina.

El viejo Magnus también me acompaña; baja cojeando y canturreando.

La escuela se encuentra en Calton Hill, un barrio muy burgués, y justo enfrente de la hermosa catedral de Saint Giles, construida sobre una vieja iglesia del siglo IX; frente a ella se encuentra la prisión de Edimburgo. La catedral de Saint Giles tiene a sus pies un mosaico de adoquines con forma de corazón sobre el que escupían los reclusos que iban a prisión. Cuentan que la costumbre de escupir al mosaico es un sigo de buena suerte.

A la entrada del colegio veo a muchas señoras con abrigos de piel. Uno diría que todas las mujeres van disfrazadas de enormes gallinas que cacarean muy fuerte. Incluso ante tanto estruendo, las risas de Isabel y Andiara llaman la atención y arrancan muecas reprobatorias de viejas mujeres, que observan con mirada de desprecio el paso cansino del viejo Magnus y la giba que hincha mi pulmón izquierdo.

Sus maridos, trajeados de pies a cabeza, son tipos estirados; parecen perchas andantes. En cuanto nos ven, ponen cara de indignados, parece que nuestra pequeña y extraña tribu no resulta de su agrado; sin embargo, no pierden ocasión de echar un vistazo a los generosos escotes que lucen Isabel y Andiara.

Me despido de mi familia con cierto temor y atravieso el inmenso portal que da paso a la escuela hasta llegar a un amplio patio que, a pesar de su extensión, resulta bastante acogedor.

Cruzo el patio mientras mis ojos escrutan los rostros de los alumnos; muchos de ellos parecen versiones de sus padres en miniatura. Se oye un murmullo de voces, los alumnos conversan alegremente hasta que de repente todos pueden oír alto y claro el tictac de mi corazón. Entonces todos me observan como si tuviera una enfermedad contagiosa. De repente, una muchacha morena con el cabello recogido en dos coletas se planta frente a mí, me mira a los ojos y comienza a hacer "tic, tac, tic, tac, ¡mira esas cejas!" mientras se ríe.

El patio entero repite a coro el tictac y los insultos hacia aspecto de mis cejas. Es una burla sonora que me produce el mismo efecto que cuando las familias vienen a elegir a sus hijos a casa y me ignoran con recelo. Incluso diría que esto es peor.

Intento ignorar la burla y me concentro en encontrar al joven cantante. Observo cada rostro masculino, pero ninguno es el del español ¿Y si Isabel se hubiera equivocado? Entramos a clase.

Alice tenía razón. Me aburro como jamás me había aburrido en mi vida. Me parece un horror estar aquí sin mis libros de magia ni el joven cantante... y pensar que estoy inscrito para todo el curso escolar.

¿Cómo voy a decir a Alice que ya no quiero estudiar en el colegio?

Durante el recreo, comienzo mi investigación preguntando si alguien conoce a al cantante llamado "Andaluz", un joven presumiblemente miope que tropieza constantemente.

Nadie parece conocerlo, ni haber oído hablar de él. Así que nadie me responde.

-¿No está en esta escuela?

No hay respuesta.

¿Le habrá ocurrido algo grave? ¿Habrá sufrido un accidente debido a su vista limitada?

En ese momento un tipo de aspecto extraño destaca entre la fila. Es mayor que los demás y es tan alto que da la impresión de que su cabeza sobrepasa los muros del patio. Ante su presencia, los alumnos bajan la mirada intimidados. El tipo detiene sus ojos en mí. Tiene una mirada dura de color violeta que me hiela. Es robusto pero elegante, su cabello es de color rubio, más rubio que el mío. Podría compararse con el color beige. Lleva una bufanda larga de color blanco alrededor del cuello.

-¡Tú! ¡El nuevo! ¿Qué quieres del pequeño cantante? -Su voz suave y a la vez amenazante. Su acento es extraño, no parece ser de Edimburgo… ¿De Rusia tal vez?

-B-Bueno, verás… Un día lo vi cantar y tropezarse. Me gustaría regalarle unas gafas. -Mi voz es débil y trémula. Parezco un anciano de ciento treinta años.

-¡Nadie puede osar hablar de _mi sol_ Antonio en mi presencia, ni de el ni de sus gafas! ¡Nadie, ¿me oyes?, y mucho menos un enano cejudo como tú! ¡No menciones jamás su nombre! ¿Me has entendido, enano?

No le respondo. Se alza un murmullo: "Iván…" Cada segundo se hace más pesado. De repente, me acerca la oreja al pecho y me pregunta:

-¿Cómo haces ese extraño ruido de tic-tac?- Tampoco le respondo.

Se acerca despacio, curveándose hasta apoyar la oreja sobre mi corazón. Mi reloj palpita. Me parece que el tiempo se detiene. Su gran nariz roza contra mi pecho. Cunnilingus asoma el morro y olfatea la coronilla de Iván. Si se pone a orinar, la situación va a complicarse.

Súbitamente, Iván me arranca el botón de mi abrigo y descubre así las agujas que sobresalen por encima de mi camisa. La multitud de curioso emite un sonoro "Oooh. . .". Me avergüenzo más que si acabara de bajarme los pantalones. Escucha mi corazón durante un buen rato, luego se endereza lentamente.

-¿Es tu corazón lo que hace tanto ruido?

-….

-Estás enamorado de él, ¿verdad? -Su voz profunda y sentenciosa me provoca escalofríos que recorren cada uno de mis huesos.

Mi cerebro quiere decir "No, no...", pero mi corazón, como siempre, tiene una relación más directa con mis labios. El sonoro tic-tac responde por mí.

-Lo estás…

Los alumnos arrancan con un nuevo murmullo: "Oooh...". Un reflejo de melancolía ilumina la cólera en los ojos de Iván, lo cual lo vuelve aún más espantoso. Con una sola mirada, consigue el silencio de todo el recreo. Hasta el viento parece obedecerle.

-El "joven cantante", como tú lo llamas, es el amor de mi vida… Y ya no está aquí. ¡No vuelvas a hablarme nunca de él! Que no te oiga siquiera pensar en él, o te aplastaré el reloj que te sirve de corazón contra tu cráneo. Te lo haré pedazos, ¿me oyes? ¡Te lo haré pedazos de tal modo que ya no volverás a ser capaz de amar!

Su cólera produce un temblor en sus largos dedos, incluso cuando aprieta los puños. Hace apenas unas horas, tenía a mi corazón por un navío capaz de romper las aguas de un océano enfurecido. Ya sabía que no era precisamente el más sólido del mundo, pero creía en el poder de mi entusiasmo. Ardía en una alegría tan inmensa ante la idea de reencontrar el joven cantante que nada me habría podido detener. En apenas cinco minutos, Iván ha vuelto a ajustar mi reloj a la hora de la realidad, transformando mi vibrante galeón en una vieja barquichuela destartalada.

-¡Te lo destrozaré de tal modo que JAMÁS serás capaz de amar! -repite él.

-¡Cu-cú! -responde mi cáscara de nuez.

El sonido de mi propia voz se acorta, como si hubiese recibido un puñetazo en el estómago. Me dispongo a remontar la colina y me pregunto cómo un muchacho con gafas tan encantador ha podido caer entre las garras de un monstruo como Iván. Me consuelo con la idea de que tal vez mi joven cantante fuera a la escuela sin gafas. ¿Dónde estará ahora?

De repente, una dama de unos cuarenta años interrumpe mis inquietas ensoñaciones. Coge firmemente a Iván de la mano, a menos que no sea al revés, vista la talla del ojivioleta. Ella se le parece, es idéntica, solo que en versión femenina adulta y con un abrigo lago color rosa.

-¿eres tú el que vive en casa de la bruja de ahí arriba? ¡Sabrás que ayuda a nacer a los niños del vientre de las putas! Tú mismo debes de haber salido del vientre de alguna puta, porque la vieja, lo sabe todo el mundo, es estéril desde hace mucho tiempo.

Cuando los adultos se aplican, superan siempre un nuevo umbral de crueldad. A pesar de mi silencio obstinado, Iván y su madre siguen insultándome durante un buen tramo del trayecto.

Llego a la cima de la colina con dificultad. ¡Porquería de reloj llena de sueños! Con gusto te arrojaría al cráter de Arthur's Seat. Esa misma noche Alice se esfuerza en cantarme para que me duerma y me tranquilice, pero la cosa no funciona. Cuando me decido a hablarle a Iván, ella me replica que tal vez me haya tratado así para poder existir a ojos de los demás, que quizá no sea del todo malo.

Sin duda, él también está prendado del joven cantante. Las penas amorosas pueden transformar a la gente en monstruos de tristeza. Su indulgencia hacia Iván me exasperaba. Me besa en la frente y ralentiza mi ritmo cardíaco apoyando el índice sobre los engranajes. Termino por cerrar los ojos sin sonreír.

* * *

**Perrrrrrdonen el atraso! Trataré de que no vuelva a suceder... **

**Canción: Cunnilingus Mon Amour! - Dionysos**


	4. Good Bye

**HISTORIA: MATHIAS MALZIEU**

**PERSONAJES: HETALIA**

**NADA ME PERTENECE**

* * *

**Good Bye**

Pasa un año en el que Iván se mantiene pegado a mí como si estuviera imantado por mis agujas, asestándome golpes en el reloj delante de todo el mundo. A veces me dan ganas de darle un buen golpe que le rompa la nariz, a ver si así vuelve a un tamaño normal, pero soporto sus humillaciones sin rechistar, con una lasitud que va en aumento. Mi investigación sobre el joven cantante sigue sin dar frutos. Nadie se atreve a responder a mis preguntas. En la escuela, es Iván el que dicta la ley.

Hoy, en el recreo, saqué el huevo del viejo Magnus de la manga de mi jersey. Intento reencontrar a Antonio. Me olvido de Iván, olvido incluso que estoy en esta porquería de escuela. Mientras acaricio el huevo, un hermoso sueño se desliza sobre la pantalla de mis parpados. La cascara del huevo se agrieta y aparece el pequeño cantante, me sonríe como siempre lo hace en casi todos mis sueños. Lo sostengo entre el pulgar y el índice, tengo miedo de aplastarlo y, al mismo tiempo, de que se vaya. Un tierno incendio se declara entre mis dedos; sus ojos se abren cuando de repente mi cráneo hace "¡crac!"

La yema del huevo resbala sobre mis mejillas, como si mi sueño se escapara por los canales lacrimales. Iván domina la escena, con pedazos de cáscara entre sus dedos. Todo el mundo ríe. Algunos incluso aplauden.

-La próxima vez será tu corazón lo que te aplastaré en la cabeza.

En clase, a todos les divierten los pedazos de cáscaras que hay enredados entre mis rubios cabellos. Ciertas pulsiones de venganza comienzan a reconcomerme. Las hadas de mis sueños se desvanecen. Me paso casi tanto tiempo detestando a Iván como fantaseando con Antonio.

Las humillaciones de Iván prosiguen día tras día. Me he convertido en el juguete con el que se calma los nervios a la vez que parece aplacarle la melancolía por no ver al español. Alice hace todo lo que puede por consolarme pero sigue sin querer ni oír hablar de historias de corazón. Al viejo Magnus ya casi no le quedan recuerdos en su zurrón y cada vez canta con menos frecuencia y su sonrisa se va haciendo más triste.

La noche de mi cumpleaños, Isabel y Andiara vienen a darme la misma sorpresa de todos los años. Como de costumbre, se divierten perfumando a Cunnilingus, pero, en está ocasión, Isabel aumenta demasiado la dosis y el pobre animal se acartona en un espasmo y cae muerto. La visión de mi compañero tendido en su jaula me llena de tristeza. Un largo "cu-cú" se escapa de mi pecho.

A modo de consolación, consigo que Isabel me imparta una clase de geografía sobre

Andalucía. Ah, Andalucía… ¡Si tuviera la seguridad de que Antonio se encuentra allí, partiría ahora mismo!

Cuatro años han transcurrido desde mi encuentro con el joven cantante, y casi tres desde el comienzo de mi escolaridad. Mi búsqueda continúa siendo infructuosa, aunque no ceso en el empeño. Mis recuerdos se borran poco a poco bajo el peso del tiempo.

La víspera del último día de escuela, me acuesto con un regusto amargo. Esa noche, no conciliaré el sueño. Pienso con demasiada intensidad lo que quiero hacer al día siguiente: he decidido emprender la búsqueda del joven cantante y para eso me temo que la única persona que puede ayudarme a saber donde se encuentra es Iván.

Hoy es 27 de junio. Desde el patio de la escuela observo lo azulado que está el cielo; es de un azul tan intenso que uno creería estar en cualquier parte salvo en Edimburgo. Sin embargo, el buen tiempo no parece ayudarme: no he dormido en toda la noche y tengo los nervios de punta.

Voy derecho hacia Iván, con actitud decidida. Pero antes de que pueda dirigirle la palabra, me agarra por el cuello de la camisa y me levanta. Mi corazón rechina, mi cólera se desborda y el cu-cú se dispara. Iván arenga a la multitud de alumnos que nos rodea.

-Quítate la camisa y muéstranos lo que tienes en el vientre. Queremos ver el trasto que hace tic-tac.

-¡Sííí!-responde la multitud. Me arranca la camisa y estampa sus uñas en mi esfera.

-¿Cómo se abre este cacharro, enano cejón?-inquiere.

-With a key.

-¡Dámela, dame la llave!

-No la tengo. Now let me go, bloody hell!

Hurga en la cerradura con la uña de su dedo meñique, que se encarniza. La esfera termina por ceder.

-¡Ya ves que no hacía falta llave! ¿Quién quiere acercarse a tocar el interior?

Uno tras otro, alumnos que jamás me han dirigido la palabra se suceden para mover las agujas o accionar mis engranajes sin mirarme. ¡Me hacen mucho daño!

El cu-cú se dispara y ya no se detiene. Aplauden, ríen. Todo el patio repite a coro. "Cucú, cu-cú, cu-cú!"

En ese preciso instante algo extraño sucede dentro de mi cabeza. Los sueños anestesiados desde hace años, la rabia contenida, las humillaciones, todo eso se amontona tras la puerta; el dique está a punto de ceder. Ya no puedo aguantar más.

-THAT'S ENOUGH!-Con ese grito, tan fuerte que yo apenas y creo que ha salido de mi garganta, logro que todos se alejen de mi mirándome con miedo. Mi mirada se dirige hacia Iván destilando rabia.

-¿Dónde está Antonio?

-No he oído muy bien lo que has dicho-responde Iván retorciéndome el brazo. Yo no me quejo.

-Where is he? Dime dónde está. Ya sea aquí o en Andalucía, lo encontraré, ¿comprendes?

Iván me tira al suelo y me inmoviliza boca abajo con el pie. Mi cu-cú se desgañita, una sensación de ardor se aferra a mi esófago, algo en mí se transforma. Violentos espasmos sacuden mi cuerpo cada tres segundos. Iván se da la vuelta triunfante.

-Y bien, ¿cómo es eso? ¿Te marchas a Andalucía?-dice el ruso apretando los dientes.

-¡Sí, me marcho! Me marcho hoy mismo.

Tengo los ojos fuera de las orbitas. Me siento como una maquina podadora capaz de trocear no importa qué ni a quién. Imitando a un perro que olisqueara una mierda, Iván acerca su nariz a mi reloj. Todo el patio estalla en una risa.

Ya no lo soporto.

Lo agarro por la nuca y estampo su rostro contra mis agujas. Su cráneo resuena violentamente contra la madera de mi corazón.

Los aplausos se interrumpen en seco. Le asesto un segundo golpe, más violento, luego un tercero. De repente, el tiempo parece detenerse. Me gustaría tener la fotografía de ese preciso momento. Los primeros gritos de los presentes desgarran el silencio, al tiempo que los primeros chorros de sangre salpican la ropa bien planchada de los lameculos de la primera fila. En cuanto la aguja de las horas penetra la pupila de su ojo derecho, su órbita se convierte en una fuente sangrienta.

Todo el terror de Iván se concentra en su ojo izquierdo, que contempla los regueros de su propia sangre. Suelto a mi presa; Iván grita como un caniche al que le hubieran roto una pata. La sangre se escapa entre sus dedos.

No experimento la menor compasión. Se instala un silencio cada vez más largo. Mi reloj arde, apenas puedo tocarlo, Iván ya no se mueve. Tal vez esté muerto. Empiezo a asustarme. Collares de gotas de sangre brillan en el cielo. Alrededor, los alumnos están petrificados. Quizá he matado a Iván. Jamás habría creído que iba a temer por la vida de Iván.

Emprendo a la fuga, atravesando el patio con la sensación de que el mundo entero me pisa los talones. Asciendo por el pilar derecho del patio para alcanzar el techo de la escuela. La conciencia de mi acto me hiela la sangre. Mi corazón emite los mismos ruidos que cuando vi por primera vez al joven cantante. Desde el techo, percibo la cima de la colina que destripa la bruma.

Oh, Alice, te vas a enfurecer…

Un enjambre de aves migratorias me sobrevuela y se instala encima de mí; parecen dispuestas sobre una estantería de nubes. Quisiera colgarme de sus alas, arrancarme de la tierra; habiendo volado por encima de todo las preocupaciones mecánicas de mi corazón desaparecerían.

Pero los pájaros están demasiado altos para mí, como el chocolate en el estante, las botellas de alcohol de lágrimas en la bodega, o como mi sueño del joven cantante desde el momento en que apareció Iván. Si lo he matado, todo va a ser terriblemente complicado. Mi reloj me duele cada vez más. Alice, vas a tener trabajo.

Debo intentar retroceder en el tiempo. Tomo la aguja de las horas, aún tibia de sangre, y de un golpe seco, la lanzo en sentido inverso.

Mis engranajes rechinan, el dolor es insoportable. Escucho gritos, vienen del patio. Iván se cubre el ojo derecho. Estoy casi seguro de oír sus gritos de caniche lastimado. Un profesor interfiere entre nosotros, oigo cómo los chicos me denuncian, todos los ojos escrutan el patio como radares. Presa del pánico, ruedo por el techo y salto al primer árbol que alcanzo. Me rasguño los brazos con las ramas y me estrello contra el suelo. La adrenalina me da energía para continuar; nunca había subido tan rápido la colina.

-¿Qué tal te ha ido la escuela? ¿Todo bien?-pregunta Alice mientras ordena las compras en el armario de la cocina.

-Sí y no-le respondo, temblando.

Levanta sus ojos y me mira, ve mi aguja de las horas torcida, y me observa fijamente con su mirada reprobatoria.

-Has vuelto a ver al pequeño cantante ¿verdad? La última vez que viniste con el corazón en un estado tan penoso fue cuando lo oíste cantar.

Alice me habla como si hubiera vuelto con los zapatos de domingo destrozados de tanto jugar a fútbol.

Mientras se dispone a enderezar mi aguja con la ayuda de una ganzúa, comienzo a contarle la pelea. Con tan solo recordar el episodio, mi corazón renueva sus latidos.

-¡Has hecho una tontería!

-¡Lo sé! ¿Acaso puedo remontar el curso del tiempo cambiando el sentido del movimiento de mis agujas?

-No, forzarás los engranajes y te dolerá horrores. Pero no tendrá ningún efecto. No podemos volver jamás sobre nuestros actos pasados, ni siquiera con un reloj en el corazón.

Esperaba recibir una terrible reprimenda por haberle destrozado el ojo a Iván, pero Alice, por mucho que se esfuerza en parecer enfadada, no lo consigue. Su voz tiembla pero es más de inquietud que de cólera. Como si le pareciera menos grave destrozarle el ojo a un abusón que enamorarse.

"Oh When the Saints…" El sonido de la canción irrumpe en la sala. Parece que el viejo Magnus nos hace una visita; sin embargo no es propio de él llegar a esas horas, tan tarde.

-Hay un montón de policías que suben por la colina y diría que vienen muy furiosos- dice resoplando.

-Tengo que escapar, vienen a buscarme por lo del ojo de Iván.- Me asaltan una variedad de emociones y se forma un nudo en mi garganta. Pero a la vez la dulce perspectiva de reencontrar a Antonio se mezcla con el miedo de tener que escuchar cómo suena mi corazón contra los barrotes de una celda. Pero el conjunto se ahoga en una oleada de melancolía. Se acabaron el viejo Magnus, Isabel y Andiara. Y sobre todo, se acabó Alice.

Me curaré con unas cuantas miradas de tristeza a lo largo de mi vida; sin embargo, la que me dedica Alice en este momento seguirá siendo-junto con otra-una de las más tristes que jamás conoceré.

-Magnus, corre en busca de Isabel y Andiara, y procura encontrar otro carruaje. Arthur tiene que abandonar la ciudad lo antes posible. Yo me quedo aquí a recibir a la policía.

Magnus se sumerge en la noche. Con su paso renqueante avanza tan veloz como puede para llegar en un santiamén al pie de la colina.

-Voy a prepararte algunas cosas. Tienes que esfumarte en menos de diez minutos.

-¿Qué les dirás?

-Que no has vuelto. Y dentro de unos cuantos días, diré que has desaparecido. Cuando haya pasado un tiempo, te declararán muerto, y Magnus me ayudará a cavar tu tumba al pie de tu árbol favorito, junto a la de Cunnilingus.

-¿A quién vas a poner en el ataúd?

-Nada de ataúdes, solo un epitafio gravado en el árbol. La policía no lo comprobará. Es la ventaja de que me consideren una bruja, a nadie se le ocurriría fisgonear en mis tumbas.

Alice me prepara un hatillo repleto de tarros de sus lágrimas y algo de ropa. No sé qué hacer para ayudarla. Podría pronunciar alguna frase importante, o ayudarla a doblar mi ropa interior, pero me quedo plantado como un clavo en el suelo. Esconde el duplicado de las llaves de mi corazón en el bolsillo de mi abrigo para que pueda darme cuerda en cualquier circunstancia. Luego pone unos cuantos scones en un papel marrón, mete más y más cosas en la maleta y esconde unos pocos libros en los bolsillos de mi pantalón.

-¡No voy a cargar con todo eso! –Refunfuño.

Intento hacerme mayor, pero lo cierto es que todo su cuidado, todas su atenciones y mimos me conmueven en lo más hondo. A modo de respuesta, me ofrece su famosa sonrisa llena de falsos contactos. En todas las situaciones, de las más divertidas a las más trágicas, Alice siempre prepara algo de comer. Me siento sobre la maleta para cerrarla como es debido.

-En cuanto te instales en un lugar fijo, no te olvides de contactar con un relojero.

-¡Quieres decir un doctor!

-¡No, no, eso sí que no! Nunca visites a un doctor por un problema de corazón. No entendería nada. Tendrás que encontrar un relojero para arreglarlo.

Tengo ganas de confesarle todo el amor y el reconocimiento que siento por ella, multitud de palabras vacilan en mi boca, pero se niegan a franquear el dintel de mis labios. Me quedan los brazos, así que intento transmitirle el mensaje estrechándola contra mí con todas mis fuerzas.

-¡Cuidado, si nos abrazamos demasiado fuerte, te harás daño en el reloj!-dice ella, con su voz a un tiempo dulce y rota-. Ahora tienes que irte, no quisiera que te encontraran aquí.

El abrazo se deshace, Alice abre la puerta y antes de salir a la calle ya siento un frío gélido.

Mientras desciendo por la colina me bebo un tarro entero de lágrimas, corro como jamás lo he hecho en mi vida por este camino que conozco tan bien. Cuando termino de beber se aligera el peso de mi bolsa, pero no el de mi corazón. Devoro los scones para que absorban un poco de líquido. Por la otra vertiente del antiguo volcán, veo pasar a los policías. Iván y su madre están con ellos. Tiemblo de miedo y euforia.

Un carruaje nos espera al pie de Arthur´s Seat. Entre las luces de las farolas parece un pedazo más de noche.

Andiara, Isabel y Magnus se instalan rápidamente en su interior. El cochero, pelirrojo y que parece chimenea pues no deja de fumar, anima a los caballos con su voz de cascotes. Con la mejilla pegada al cristal, contemplo a Edimburgo desapareciendo entre la bruma.

Los Lochs se extienden de colina a colina, midiendo cada vez con mayor precisión la lejanía hacía la que me dirijo. Magnus ronca como una locomotora a vapor, Isabel y Andiara mecen su cabeza. El tic-tac de mi reloj resuena en medio del silencio de la noche. Tomo conciencia de que todo este pequeño mundo que me ha visto crecer continuará sin mí.

Al amanecer, la melodía desencajada de "Oh When the Saints…" me despierta. Jamás la escuché cantada tan despacio. El carruaje se detiene.

-¡Hemos llegado!-exclama Andiara.

Isabel deposita sobre mis rodillas una vieja jaula para pájaros.

-Es una paloma mensajera que un cliente romántico me regaló hace unos años. Es un pájaro muy bien entrenado. Puedes escribir cartas y ponernos al corriente de tu vida. Su nombre es _Pierre_. Enrolla las cartas alrededor de su pata izquierda, y ella nos hará llegar el mensaje. Nos podremos comunicar, te encontrará estés donde estés, incluso en Andalucía, ¡el país en que las mujeres te miran directamente a los ojos! _Hasta pronto_, _pequeñito_-añade en español mientras me abraza con fuerza.

* * *

**Oh hola, esta vez no me atrasé tanto! **

**Solo un día x'DUu**

**En fin, muchas gracias por leer la historia! ;u; estuve a punto de dejar de actualizar porque no creí que la leyeran y que estaba adaptando un libro para nada. **

**Sólo vuelvo a recordar que la historia en sí no me pertenece ;u; es sólo una adaptación que se me ocurrió hacer después de leer el libro original. **

**Sus reviews me encantan! *****u* me animan a seguir actualizando .**

**Y muchas gracias especialmente a: LittleMonsterStick *w*. **


	5. Locomotora

**HISTORIA ORIGINAL: MATHIAS MALZIEU.**

**PERSONAJES: HETALIA.**

**Nada me pertenece. **

**Antes que nada PERDOOOONEN LA DEMORA!**

**De verdad he estado bastante atareada con la universidad, antes podía subir los caps porque estaba de vacaciones, pero no me esperaba que al entrar me salieran con 6 trabajos en equipo mas exámenes. Ufff... Pero ahora ya tengo vacaciones de nuevo! Esta vez no prometo actualizar cada viernes, puede ser antes o después, depende de mi agenda x_x**

**Y... Es todo. Lean! **

* * *

_Arthur: _

_Esta carta es muy pesada, tanto que me pregunto si Pierre logrará alzar el vuelo con tales noticias. _

_Esta mañana, cuando Isabel, Andiara y yo llegábamos a lo alto de la colina, la puerta de la casa estaba entreabierta, pero ya no había nadie. El taller estaba patas arriba, como si acabara de pasar un huracán. Habían revuelto todas las cajas de Alice, hasta el gato había desaparecido. _

_Fuimos inmediatamente en busca de Alice. Y al fin la encontramos en la prisión de Saint Calford. En el poco rato que nos autorizaron a verla, contó que la policía la había arrestado apenas unos minutos después de nuestra partida, y añadió que no había que preocuparse, que aquella no era la primera vez que la arrestaban y que todo se arreglaría. _

_Me gustaría poder escribir que ya la han soltado, me gustaría contarte que cocina con una mano, que con la otra arregla a algún infeliz, aunque te eche de menos, que se porta bien. Pero ayer por la noche Alice se marchó. Partió en un viaje que ella misma decidió emprender pero del que jamás podrá regresar. Dejó su cuerpo en la cárcel y su corazón se liberó. Soy consciente de que esta noticia te sumirá en un gran estado de tristeza, pero no olvides nunca que tú le has dado la alegría de ser una verdadera madre. Ese era el mayor sueño de su vida._

_Ahora esperamos que Pierre nos traiga noticias tuyas. Espero que pueda alcanzarte pronto. La idea de que creas aún que Alice vive nos resulta cruel. _

_Procuraré no releer esta carta, si no me arriesgo a no reunir jamás el valor para mandártela. Andiara, Isabel y yo te deseamos el coraje necesario para superar esta nueva adversidad. _

_Con todo nuestro amor, _

_Magnus._

_P.D.: Y no lo olvides nunca, "¡Oh When the Saints!"_

Cuando tengo mucho miedo, noto que la mecánica de mi corazón patina hasta tal punto que parezco una locomotora de vapor en el momento en que sus ruedas chirrían en una curva. Viajo sobre los raíles de mi propio miedo. ¿De qué tengo miedo?

El tren resopla con un estrépito punzante. Alice, quisiera retroceder en el tiempo para entregarte el viejo trasto de mi corazón y dejarlo en tus brazos. Los ritmos sincopados del tren me provocan algunos sobresaltos que aprenderé a dominar, pero ahora mismo parece como si tuviera mariposas revoloteando en el corazón. ¡Oh, Alice. Aún no he dejado atrás las sobras de Londres y ya me he bebido todas tus lágrimas! Alice, te prometo que en la siguiente parada iré a ver a un relojero. Ya lo verás, regresaré a tu lado en buen estado, lo bastante ajustado para que puedas ejercer de nuevo tus talentos de reparadora en mí.

Cuanto más tiempo paso en este tren más me asusta su potencia; es una máquina con gran fuerza, con un corazón tan desatado como el mío. Debe de estar terriblemente enamorado de la locomotora que lo hace avanzar. A menos que, como yo, sufra la melancolía de lo que va dejando atrás.

Me siento solo en mi vagón. Las lágrimas de Alice han logrado dejarme algo aturdido. Es necesario que vomite o que hable con alguien. Diviso a un tipo enorme apoyado contra la ventana, escribiendo algo. De lejos, su silueta evoca la del viejo Magnus, pero cuanto más me aproximo, más desaparece esa sensación. Salvo por las sombras que proyecta, no hay nadie a su alrededor. Algo ebrio, me lanzo sin más:

-¿Qué está escribiendo, señor?

El hombre se sobresalta y esconde el rostro detrás de su brazo izquierdo.

-¿Le he asustado?

-Me has sorprendido.

Sigue escribiendo, aplicándose como si pintara en una tela. Bajo mi cráneo, el torniquete acelera su ritmo.

-¿Qué quieres, niño?

-Quiero ir a Andalucía encontrar a un muchacho, it's not like I love him or something… Well, just a Little bit. -murmuro sintiendo que mis mejillas se tornan aun más rojas a causa de la vergüenza y el alcohol que había en mi sangre- Pero las mujeres a las que he conocido jamás quisieron enseñarme nada sobre este asunto del ''amor'' y me siento solo en este tren… ¿Podría usted darme algún consejo?

-¡Has caído en muy mal lugar, muchacho! No soy muy ducho en cuestiones amorosas, precisamente… No con los vivos, en cualquier caso… No, con los vivos la cosa nunca ha funcionado.

Empiezo a sentir escalofríos. Leo por encima de su hombro, lo cual parece irritarle.

-Es tinta roja…?

-¡Es sangre! ¡Y ahora vete, muchacho, vete!

Copia una y otra vez la misma frase, metódicamente, sobre pedazos de papel: "Vuestro humilde servidor, Jack el Destripador".

El silbido de la locomotora se desgañita a lo lejos, la niebla atraviesa las ventanas. El frío me tiene paralizado.

-¡Vete, niño!

Golpea violentamente el suelo con su tacón izquierdo, como si pretendiera asustar a un gato. No soy ningún gato, pero de todos modos el truco funciona: estoy muerto de miedo. El estrépito que hace su bota rivaliza con el del tren. El hombre se vuelve hacia mí y observo que los rasgos de su rostro son afilados como cuchillas.

-¡Vete ahora mismo!

El furor de su mirada me recuerda a Iván, le basta mirarme para provocarme temblor de piernas. Se acerca salmodiando:

-¡Vamos, brumas! Haced estallar vuestros trenes hechizados, yo puedo fabricarlos, fantasmas, mujeres sublimes, rubias o morenas, recortables en la bruma…

Su voz se transforma en un estertor. - ¡Puedo destriparlas sin que se asusten… Y firmar vuestro humilde servidor, Jack el Destripador! No tengas miedo, niño, ¡muy pronto aprenderás a asustar para existir!

_No tengas miedo, niño, muy pronto aprenderás a asustar para existir…_

Mi corazón se acelera y mi cuerpo se tambalea, y esta vez no es a causa de Antonio. Corro desesperado por los pasillos del tren. No hay nadie. Jack me persigue, rompiendo los cristales de todas las ventanas con un machete. Un cortejo de aves negras se cuela en el tren y envuelve a mi perseguidor. Parece que él avanza mas deprisa caminando que yo corriendo. Entro en un nuevo vagón, pero no hay nadie. El eco de sus pasos aumenta, las aves se multiplican, salen de su abrigo, de sus ojos, se arrojan sobre mí.

Salto por encima de los asientos para ganar distancia. Me doy la vuelta, los ojos de Jack iluminan todo el tren, las aves me alcanzan, la sombra de Jack el Destripador, la puerta de la locomotora en el punto de mira. ¡Jack me va a destripar! ¡Oh, Alice! Ya no escucho el ruido de mi reloj, que me escuece hasta alcanzar el vientre. Su mano izquierda me agarra por el hombro. ¡Me va a aniquilar, me va a aniquilar y no habré tenido tiempo ni de enamorarme!

El tren está frenando, creo que entra en una estación.

-No tengas miedo, niño, ¡muy pronto aprenderás a asustar para existir!- repite una última vez Jack el Destripador mientras esconde su arma.

Tiemblo de miedo. Desciende entonces por el estribo del tren y se evapora entre la multitud de pasajeros que esperan en el andén.

Sentado en un banco de la estación Victoria, recupero el aliento. El tic-tac de mi corazón aminora lentamente, la madera del reloj todavía quema. Me digo que enamorarse no debe de ser tan terrible como encontrarse solo en un tren fantasma con Jack el Destripador. Pensé que moriría en ese instante, a manos de un personaje siniestro.

Un gorrión se posa sobre la aguja de mis minutos. Me sobresalto. ¡Me ha asustado, el muy tonto! Sus plumas acarician dulcemente mi esfera. Lo espanto y me apresuro a abandonar Gran Bretaña. El barco que me conduce a través del canal de la mancha es mucho más agradable que el siniestro tren de Londres. A excepción de un puñado de viejas señoras con aspecto de flor marchita, no hay nadie que resulte espeluznante. De todos modos, las brumas de melancolía que me acosan tardan en disiparse. Le doy cuerda a mi corazón con ayuda de la llave, y ese es el momento que yo mismo me siento dando vueltas. Dándoselas a los recuerdos, al menos. Es la primera vez en mi vida que me encuentro tan inclinado a recordar. Dejé mi casa ayer, pero tengo la sensación de haber partido hace mucho tiempo.

En París, desayuno a orillas del Sena, en un restaurante impregnado de ese olor a sopas de legumbres que por algún motivo siempre he detestado comer pero adoro oler. En el restaurante hay varias camareras de aspecto rollizo que me sonríen como se les sonríe a los bebés. Viejecitos discuten a media voz. Escucho el ruido de cazuelas y tenedores. La atmósfera acogedora me recuerda a la vieja casa de la doctora Alice. Me pregunto qué hará allí en lo alto de la colina, lo que me decide a escribirle.

_Querida Alice: _

_Estoy en París y por ahora todo va bien. Espero que Iván y la policía te dejen tranquila. _

_¡No te olvides de llevar flores a mi tumba mientras esperas mi regreso! _

_Te echo de menos, y a la casa también. Cuido mucho mi reloj. Tal y como me pediste, intentaré encontrar un relojero para recuperarme de tantas emociones. Saluda al viejo Magnus, Isabel y Andiara de mi parte. _

_Little Arthur. _

Escribo poco a propósito, para que la paloma pueda volar ligera. Me gustaría tener noticias suyas muy pronto. Enrollo mis palabras alrededor de la pata del ave y la arrojo al cielo de París. Echa a volar a través. No hay duda, Isabel ha querido hacerle un corte de plumas original para la estación amorosa. También le ha rasurado los costados de la cabeza, con lo que parece un cepillo de baño con alas. Me pregunto si no debería haber usado el servicio de correo convencional.

Antes de ir más lejos, debo encontrar un buen relojero. Desde que abandoné a Alice, mi corazón rechina con mas fuerza que nunca. Me gustaría que estuviera debidamente ajustado para mi reencuentro con el joven cantante. Se lo debo a Alice. Llamo a la puerta de un relojero del bulevar Saint Germain. Un adulto joven, de cabello rubio y lacio sale a recibirme. Su mirada verde es intimidante, pareciera que está molesto con el mundo. Logro notar que lleva una escopeta en la espalda… ¿Será que me he metido con otro asesino?- ¿Que desea?

-Arreglar mi reloj… -Observo al muchacho con curiosidad. No parecía ser de por ahí. Su acento era tosco pero por su complexión no parecía ser alemán. Tal vez era austriaco, o suizo. Que mas daba solo quería que reparara mi reloj lo antes posible.

-¿Lo lleva encima?

-Yes. - Me desabrocho el abrigo y después la camisa.

-Yo no soy médico -me responde tajante mirándome con severidad.

-Yes, but… ¿Le importaría echarle una mirada para verificar que los engranajes están en su lugar?

-Nein! ¡Te he dicho que no soy médico, no soy médico! -En su voz se aprecia bastante desdén, pero por mi parte procuro mantener la calma. Observa mi reloj como si le estuviera enseñando algo sucio.

-¡Ya sé que no es usted médico! Se trata sencillamente de un reloj clásico que hay que ajustar de vez en cuando para que funcione bien-

-Los relojes son instrumentos destinados a medir el tiempo, nada más. Apártate de ahí, tú y tu trasto diabólico. ¡Vete o llamaré a la policía, cejón!

Otra vez me invade ese sentimiento de impotencia, el mismo que me asaltaba en la escuela o cuando los matrimonios jóvenes en busca de una adopción me rechazaban. Por mucho que conozca esa sensación de injusticia, jamás lograré acostumbrarme a ella.

Al contrario, cuanto mayor me hago, más dolorosa me resulta. ¡No es más que un maldito reloj de madera, solo unos engranajes que permiten latir a mi corazón junto con un par de cejas grandes! ¿Tan malo es eso?

Un péndulo metálico con mil orfebrerías pretenciosas cuelga de la puerta de entrada a la tienda. Se parece a su propietario, igual que ciertos perros se parecen a su dueño. Justo antes de cruzar la puerta, le propino un señor puntapié, a lo futbolista profesional. El péndulo vacila, su peso golpea violentamente contra sus paredes. En cuanto salgo al bulevar Saint Germain, un estrépito de cristales estalla a mis espaldas a la par que una sonrisa se forma en mi rostro.

Es increíble lo que ese ruido consigue relajarme. Voy al segundo relojero, una mujer mas o menos alta, de cabello largo y rubio recogido en una trenza. Un par de lentes adornan su rostro, me recuerda un poco a la doctora. Ella parece ser mas comprensiva y con una sonrisa me dice:

-Deberías ir a ver a mi hermano, el señor Bonnefoy. Es un ilusionista muy inventivo; estoy segura de que él estará más preparado que yo para solucionar tu problema, pequeño.

-¡Necesito un relojero, no un mago!

-Ciertos relojeros son un poco magos, y este mago es un poco relojero, como Robert Houdin,* a quien, por cierto, acaba de comprarle un teatro. -dice maliciosamente- ¡Ve a verle de mi parte y estoy convencida de que te ajustará a la perfección!

No comprendo por qué esta simpática señorita no me cura ella misma, pero su modo de aceptar mi problema resulta reconfortante. Y además me entusiasma la idea de conocer a un mago que además es mago-relojero. Se parecerá a Alice, puede incluso que sea de la misma familia.

Cruzo el Sena. La elegancia de la catedral gigante me produce tortícolis; los vestidos, melenas y traseros, también. Esta ciudad es una tarta de adoquines de varios pisos con un sagrado corazón encima. Por fin llego al bulevar, donde se encuentra el famoso teatro. Un hombre joven, alto y rubio de viva mirada celeste me abre la puerta.

-¿Vive aquí el mago?

-¿Cuál? -me responde para luego guiñarme un ojo de manera coqueta. Me incomoda.

-…Uno llamado Francis Bonnefoy.

-_Oui_ ¡Soy yo mismo! – Exclama con aires dramáticos y… ¿De donde rayos ha sacado esa rosa? Habla tranquilo y con ese acento que estaba comenzando a irritarme. Francés tenía que ser. Tal vez hubiera sido mejor quedarme con la bella chica de antes, ¿de verdad eran parientes? Cuando le relato mi historia, me escucha con mucha atención, pero lo que más le interesa es el final:

-Aunque este reloj me sirva de corazón, el trabajo de mantenimiento que le solicito no sobrepasará de sus funciones de relojero.

El relojero-prestidigitador abre la esfera, me ausculta con un aparato que le permite ver mas fácilmente los elementos minúsculos, lo cual parece enternecerle, como si su infancia desfilara por debajo de sus párpados. Acciona el sistema y pone en marcha el cuclillo, luego declara su admiración por el trabajo de Alice.

-_Cher _¿Cómo te las has arreglado para torcer la aguja de las horas?

-Creo que está relacionado con cierto muchacho español y que en ocasiones intento acelerar o ralentizar el tiempo. ¿Está muy dañado? - Ríe con aire infantil. ¿Acaso está enfermo?

-_Non_, todo funciona la mar de bien. ¿Qué quieres saber exactamente?

-Bueno, la doctora Alice dice que este corazón postizo no es compatible con el estado amoroso. Está convencida de que no resistiría semejante choque emocional.

-¿Ah, sí? Vaya…

Frunce los ojos y se acaricia el mentón, donde hay finos indicios de barba.

-Puede que ella piense eso… Pero tú no estás obligado a tener la misma opinión, ¿verdad?

-No tengo la misma opinión, es verdad. Pero cuando vi al joven cantante por primera vez, sentí como si se declarara un terremoto bajo mi reloj. Los engranajes rechinaban, mi tic-tac se aceleraba. Me sofocaba, se me liaban los pies, todo se desajustó.

-¿Y te gustó?

Guardo silencio.

-Tomaré eso como un si. –Me guiñó el ojo de nuevo.- ¿Y que pasó entonces?

-Entonces tuve miedo de que Alice estuviera en lo cierto.

Francis sacude la cabeza mientras se peina la melena. Busca las palabras como un cirujano elegiría los instrumentos.

-Si tienes miedo de hacerte daño, aumentas las probabilidades de que eso mismo suceda. Fíjate en los funambulitas, ¿crees que piensan en que tal vez caerán cuando caminan cuidadosamente por la cuerda? No, ellos aceptan ese riesgo y disfrutan del placer que les proporciona desafiar el peligro. Si te pasas la vida procurando no romperte nada, te aburrirás terriblemente… ¡No conozco nada más divertido que la imprudencia! ¡Mírate! ¡Digo "imprudencia" y se te encienden los ojos! ¡Ja, ja! Cuando a los quince años decides cruzar Europa para ir en busca de un muchacho es que se tiene una seria tendencia a ser imprudente, ¿verdad?

-Sí, sí… Pero ¿no conocerá usted algún truco para reforzar un poco mi corazón?

-Oh, claro. . . Escúchame bien, ¿estás listo? Escúchame muy atentamente: el único truco, como dices, que te permitirá seducir al muchacho de tus sueños, es justamente tu corazón. No este en forma de reloj que te añadieron cuando naciste. Te hablo del verdadero, el de debajo, hecho de carne y de sangre, el que vibra. Es con ese con el que tienes que trabajar. Olvídate de tus problemas de mecánica, así les quitarás importancia. ¡Sé imprudente y, sobre todo, entrégate sin reservas! -Francis es muy expresivo; sus ojos, boca, todo su rostro se ilumina cuando habla. A veces pienso que me estoy volviendo loco, pues puedo jurar que he visto algunas rosas y brillos volar detrás de él mientras habla tan entusiasmadamente.

-Pero debes saber que no siempre funciona. No puedo garantizarte nada. Debo ser honesto y decirte que yo mismo acabo de fracasar con la mujer que creía que sería la mujer de mi vida. En cualquier caso, es evidente que no existe ningún "truco" que funcione siempre y en todas las condiciones.

Ese prestidigitador, que algunos tratan de genio, acaba de darme un curso de brujería amorosa para terminar confesando al fin que su ultima poción le ha estallado en los morros. Debo admitir, sin embargo, que me cae un poco bien, me inspira un poco de confianza cuando manipula mis engranajes. Es un hombre tranquilo, que sabe escuchar aunque a veces puede llegar a ser bastante molesto.

-Bueno, a estas alturas podría escribir un libro sobre tu vida, siento que la conozco como si fuera la mía propia.- me dice.

-Escríbalo. Si usted gusta, pero ahora tengo que irme a Andalucía.

Su mirada se ilumina- Oh~¿No querrás a un prestidigitador deprimido como compañero en tu peregrinaje amoroso?-Me pone ojos de cachorro con intenciones de convencerme, quiero reusarme. Pero tal vez me sea útil en algún momento del viaje… Necesito que alguien repare mi reloj si me llega a suceder algo de todas maneras, no es que me cayera bien, es simple conveniencia.

_-…Yes. You can go too_. –Suspiro.

Chilla de felicidad y aplaude de manera infantil… Tal vez no fue TAN buena idea decirle que sí.

-Oh, _please_, deja de hacer eso.-murmuro frunciendo el ceño.

-_Oh mon chéri_, es que estoy tan entusiasmado. Venga, quita esa cara que con ese genio no lograrás conquistar al ''Joven cantante''.

Ruedo los ojos y miro hacia otro lado. Francis comienza a hablar consigo mismo sobre las cosas que debería llevar y como se debía vestir. Sonrío ligeramente al verle rebuscar entre sus cajones ropa ''adecuada para España''. Es irritante, si, pero debo admitir que es algo gracioso y hasta tierno.

En cuanto los primeros rayos del sol comienzan a filtrarse a través de las cortinas del taller de Francis, escucho un grito:

-¡Andalucía! ¡Anda! ¡Andalucía! ¡Anda! ¡AndaaaAAAh!

Un loco en pijama -diríase que es un personaje salido directamente de una ópera- hace su aparición y me despierta de esa manera poco considerada.

-¡Oh Little Arthur, me hace tanta falta viajar! No pienso quedarme toda la eternidad en este triste taller consumido por la melancolía. Dime, ¿estás listo para irnos?

-¡Pues claro! ¿Cuándo nos vamos?

-¡En cuanto desayunemos! -responde mostrándome su fardo de viaje. Nos instalamos en una mesa para comer omelettes de queso junto con una copa de vino, al parecer además de mago es un buen cocinero. Pero definitivamente, este desayuno no es tan bueno como el que tomamos en casa con Alice, claro que no.

-¿Sabes? Cuando estaba enamorado, no paraba de inventar cosas. Una montaña entera de artificios, ilusiones y trucos, para divertir a mi novia. Creo que al final se hartó de mis historias fantásticas -dice-. Incluso pensé en crear un viaje a la luna solo para ella, pero lo que debería haberle regalado es un viaje real por la tierra. Pedir su mano, regalarle un anillo, buscar una casa más habitable que mi viejo taller, no lo sé… -dice, suspirando-. Un día, corté unas plantas de esa estantería, luego les fijé unas ruedecillas recicladas de una camilla, para que fuéramos los dos a patinar bajo el claro de la luna, pero ella no quiso subirse. Y tuve que arreglar de nuevo la estantería. El _amour _no es fácil todos los días, pequeño -repite, pensativo-. ¡Pero tú y yo sí que vamos a subirnos a esas planchas! ¡Recorreremos media Europa en nuestras planchas con ruedas!

-Pero imagino que también iremos en tren… Porque, a decir verdad, ando poco ajustado de tiempo.

-¿Asustado de tiempo?

-También.

Creeríase que mi reloj es un imán de corazones rotos. Alice, Magnus, Isabel y Andiars, incluso Iván, y ahora Francis. Tengo la impresión de que sus corazones merecerían, aún más que el mío, los cuidados de un buen relojero.

* * *

***Jean-Eugène Robert-Houdin (1805-1871) relojero, ilusionista, inventor, entre otros instrumentos, el cuentakilómetros, así como de varios aparatos oftalmológicos. Houdin montó un teatro donde fabricaba relojes equipados con pájaros cantores y otras proezas mecánicas. Su influencia sobre el trabajo de George Méliès (primer realizador cinematográfico, padre de los efectos especiales) fue considerable, y el célebre mago Houdini eligió su apodo en homenaje a este precursor. (N. del A.)**

**Bueno, bueno. Se acerca el momento de que el pequeño Arthur se encuentre con Antonio de nuevo. Y ya ha conocido a Francis! Le agrada aunque no lo admita ;) **

**Responderé algunos reviews: **

**Fieldsofhope: Si! La original siempre será la mejor. Te amaría si lo leyeras *-* y así podamos compartir opiniones(?) hehe. **

**Nami-Luna: En realidad si, son diferentes nombres PERO no es 100% como el original, un ejemplo claro es este capítulo. Tuve que meter mi cuchara en casi todos los párrafos e interacciones para que se parecieran a los personajes de Hetalia. Te recomiendo que leas el libro original online si no lo quieres comprar :) **

**Sé que algunos no los respondo, pero no significa que no los lea! Solo que a veces no tengo tiempo y/o se me olvida ;w; trataré de responder de ahora en adelante!**

**Como siempre, la cancion de ese cap (todas del maravilloso grupo ''Dionysos''): **

**La Pánique Mécanique. **

**Nos vemos en el otro cap: Andalucía. (OMG POR FIN MI PARTE FAVORITA!)**


End file.
